bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons TD Reincarnated
Bloons TD Reincarnated is a tower defense game that goes between the timelines of BTD6 and BTD7, it currently has: *6 new towers! *23 returning towers! *3 new heroes! (12 total) *Extreme track diffuculty returns! *23+ Bloons! *6 Bloon types! *A lot of new tracks! *Special missions are back! *Items + Special mission exclusive items! *A brand new Upgrade system! *A bunch of tower reworks! *Bosses added! *Impoppable has its own gamemode branch! *A lot of achievements! BTD Reincarnated can also be called BTDR or BTDRN. Towers Bloons *By infected blimp I mean bloons passing through it becomes infected, MOAB class bloons turn into their respective variants: MOAB -> IAOAB BFB -> BIAFB ZOMG -> VIOMG (Naturally, infected bloons don't infect MOAB class.) Properties Camo - Can't be detected by towers unless they have the ability to do so. Camo bloons have a mixture of darker and lighter shading in the pattern of camo uniform IRL. Regrow - Regenerates layers when weakened. Regrow bloons are heart-shaped. Fortified - Doubles the bloon's / MOAB's HP, if it only has 1 HP, multiply it by 4 instead. Leads, Silvers, Ceramics, Bloontoniums and MOAB class are the only ones that can have it. Fortified bloons have 2 industrical bands covering it. Shielded - Protects the bloon from attacks and blocks projectiles, it asorbs HP dependent on the bloon / MOAB class. Shielded bloons have a transparent cyan shield covering it. Infected - Takes double the hits to pop. Non-infected bloons touched by it becomes infected. Infected bloons have a light rash. Swifty - Moves twice as fast. Swifty bloons have a light blue, "Fast forward" symbol on it. Bosses These are bosses, they can't be stalled and can't be spawned in sandbox. These bloons are very special and story mode exclusive. Gamemodes Sandbox is in all gamemodes, just beat that specified gamemode. Classic mode These are classic mode exclusive gamemodes. Easy -15% Tower cost -15% Bloon speed -15% MOAB class health 200HP Start at Round 1, beat round 40 Primary monkeys only Beat Easy Only use primary towers Deflation Beat Easy Start with $30000, you can't get any more cash. Start at Round 25, beat round 60 Medium Towers, Bloons and MOAB class recieve no buffs or nerfs. 150HP Start at round 1, beat round 60 Reverse Beat Medium Bloons go from the exit to the entrance, rounds are also backwards. Military monkeys only Beat Medium Only use Military towers Apopalypse Beat Reverse An endless swarm of bloons approaches, no breaks. Double speed bloons Beat Millitary monkeys only Self explanitory Hard +15% tower cost +15% bloon speed +15% MOAB class health 100 lives Start at round 1, beat round 80 Magic monkeys only Beat Hard Only use Magic monkeys Alternate bloon rounds Beat Hard The rounds are slightly different, different in a hard way. Double HP MOABs Beat Magic monkeys only MOAB class has double HP Inflation Beat Alternate bloon rounds Each round, towers and upgrades cost 1% more. Bloonceleration Beat Double HP MOABs Each round, bloon speed increases by 1% Half cash Beat Inflation All cash-producing things makes half as much cash. Impoppable +30% Tower price +30% Bloon speed +30% MOAB health 1 HP Start at round 3, beat round 100. There can only be one Beat Impoppable You can only have one of each tower. CHIIMPS Beat Impoppable No C'ontinues, '''H'earts lost, 'I'ncome, 'I'tems, 'M'onkey Knowledge, or 'S'elling '''Corrupted bloons rounds Beat There can only be one Like ABR, but even harder rounds Ohno Beat CHIIMPS Double HP MOABs + ABR, beat round 150 under those conditions. Story mode These are story mode exclusive gamemodes Easy Weaker, easier & shorter rounds Prices are same as normal 300 lives, $1000 starting cash Normal The difficulty of rounds is independent off what level you are in. Prices are the same 200 lives, $800 starting cash Hard Rounds are stronger, longer and generally more harder than before Prices are the same as normal 100 lives, $600 starting cash Impoppable Rounds ramp up really fast and are a pain to deal with Prices are the same as normal Only 1 live, $400 starting cash Oh no Beat Impoppable rounds in much more worse conditions Prices are 30% more expensive MOABs have double HP Bloons have +15% speed Bloons are +1 layer higher! 1 live, $500 starting cash (To be a bit more fair) Heroes Tracks Beginner Another meadow Bloon Blooms Flooded Field Intermediate Treasure Trove Glass bridges Dark meadows Advanced Around the fountain Expert Extreme Items Usual Bloonprints Uncommon Plague Molecule Shield Fragment Rare Gold Essence Plague Virus Varied Craftable Bloons Levels (Story mode) Story mode has ??? worlds and ??? levels World 1: Rubber Meadows BTDRN 1-1: Another day in the meadows! Map: Another meadow BTDRN 1-2: Floral fields Map: Bloon Blooms BTDRN 1-3: Flood in the fields Map: Flooded fields BTDRN 1-4: Lights out! Map: Dark meadows BTDRN 1-5: Hail the hill! Map exclusive to level Achievements There is a total of 36 Achievements so far. Rookie - Beat a beginner map on any difficulty Junior - Beat a beginner map on any impoppable difficulty Novice - Beat an intermediate map on any difficulty Cadet - Beat an intermediate map on any impoppable difficulty Casual - Beat an advanced map on any difficulty Senior - Beat an advanced map on any impoppable difficulty Apprentice - Beat an expert map on any difficulty Adept - Beat an expert map on any impoppable difficulty Master - Beat an extreme map on any difficulty Legend - Beat an extreme map on any impoppable difficulty Oh yes - Beat Oh no on any map Oh hell yes - Beat Oh no on any 5 different maps Oh absolutely yes - Beat Oh no on any 25 different maps Oh no - Beat Oh no under CHIIMPS conditions for 1 map Oh hell no - Beat Oh no under CHIIMPS conditions for 5 maps Oh absolutely no - Beat Oh no under CHIIMPS conditions for 25 maps 2TC - Beat CHIIMPS with only 2 towers and no more 2TOHNO - Beat Oh no with only 2 towers and no more, also don't use powers or continues Cheater - Beat CHIIMPS with premiums In full gear - Unlock every upgrade for every tower The sacared texts - Unlock every monkey knowledge for everything Poppable - Beat impoppable on 5 different maps So poppable - Beat impoppable on 25 different maps Absolutely poppable - Beat impoppable on 75 different maps Completely poppable - Beat impoppable on every map Freeplay - Reach round 200 Free-er-play - Reach round 350 Free-est-play - Reach round 500 Party Popper - Pop 1,000,000 bloons Poptaculous - Pop 10,000,000 bloons Poptastrophe - Pop 100,000,000 bloons Popageddon - Pop 1,000,000,000 bloons And I will reach 10 billion pops - Pop 10,000,000,000 bloons The Deity rises - Build a Deity of the Stars, legitimately. The Deity falls - Build a Vengeful Deity of the Stars, legitimately. The Deity comes full circle - Build every variant of the Deity of the Stars, legitimately. Trivia *The shielded bloon is more based off of the one in BTDX instead of BSM2 or BATTD *Ohno (The difficulty) is called that not only because of the blimp, but in round 150 (On ABR), an OHNO comes by! Category:Games